


The Moon

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [19]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Con Artists, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, They fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong gets dumped. But then he meets a sexy stranger.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> heyo  
> so. this fic is a bit different from the rest of the series. when i started writing i was decided to make a story that had a lot of smut because that's what i felt like writing, so there is much more smut in this than the other fics from the arcana hahaha. there is still a plot but it wasn't really my focus. i'm just letting you know so you can adjust your expectations.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

"There's plenty of fish in the sea," says Jaehyun, putting a hand on Taeyong's shoulder. "You'll find someone better in no time."

"It's easy for you to say, you have Doyoung," replies Taeyong, pointing his whiskey glass at him. "And he's like the perfect fiance."

"He's not  _ perfect _ ," Jaehyun protests. "No one is perfect."

"Doyoung is pretty perfect, Jaehyun," says Johnny. 

"Why are we talking about my fiance? We are here to make Taeyong feel better" says Jaehyun. "My point is, forget Baekhyun, there are plenty of other people for you out there."

Taeyong sighs. Having been dumped recently for someone else makes it hard to be optimistic about his chances in love. And he never had much luck in it anyway. He sips his expensive whiskey, hoping it'll numb his pain for tonight.

"Jaehyun is right, Taeyong," Johnny nudges him. "If you were paying any attention, you'd realize that beauty at the bar hasn't taken his eyes off you."

Taeyong lifts his gaze from the table to the person Johnny is referring to. A slender man with black hair, tight trousers that hug his perfect ass, sheer tank top that shows his defined and tattooed arms. His eyes are cat-like and mysterious, but compelling, drawing Taeyong in. He's got a delicate face for a man, but Taeyong finds it incredibly attractive. It's obvious he's looking in their general direction, but Taeyong still doubts.

"He could be looking at any of us," he says.

"Wanna bet?" Johnny says. "Whoever loses pays the bill."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" says a startled Taeyong.

"I'll go talk to him. Try to buy him a drink" says Johnny, getting up.

Taeyong gulps. Jaehyun seems to be holding in his laugh. Johnny closes his suit and runs a hand through his hair. He walks smoothly to the bar and orders a drink. Taeyong bites the inside of his mouth without realizing it. He knows Johnny is charming and flirting for his friend comes easily. And something about seeing him make a move on that alluring stranger sits wrong in the pit of his stomach. 

So when Johnny gets back to their table after they trade a couple of words, Taeyong sighs relieved.

"I was right. Pay up," smirks Johnny, sitting down. 

"Now you have to go talk to him," insists Jaehyun. 

"Fine" he concedes, taking out his wallet and some hundreds out of it. "This should cover our tab."

"Go get him," Jaehyun winks.

"Good luck," says Johnny. 

Taeyong takes a deep breath and walks towards the stranger, trying to shake the nervousness away. He knows he's not bad looking, but it's still hard to approach people like that. Taeyong clears his throat, stopping nearby, and calls the bartender with his hand. When he's coming up with words to say, the stranger moves closer to him.

"I thought you'd never come over," he says.

Taeyong turns to face him, now up close. He's so beautiful, it's breathtaking. 

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Taeyong manages to say without sounding too stupid. "Buy you a drink?"

"How about we drink somewhere private?"

Forward. Bold. Interesting. Maybe what he needs for his heartache is exactly this, a night with a sexy stranger.

"Upstairs?" Taeyong asks, doubtful. They are in a hotel bar. 

"Perfect" the stranger smiles. "I'm Ten."

"Taeyong."

Ten grabs his coat and purse, and they leave. Taeyong gets a room at reception and they step in the elevator in silence. Taeyong feels his eyes on him and turns to Ten, who is smiling.

"You don't do this often, do you?" he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" 

"You look a little tense."

Ten closes the distance between them, puts a hand on his chest. Taeyong almost gasps, watching Ten's bright eyes and pink lips so close to him. His breath smells like vodka and sugary mint. Ten joins their mouths softly and he tastes amazing. They kiss and Taeyong melts against Ten, grabbing him by the waist. Ten licks into Taeyong's mouth and they press their tongues, making him breathless, goosebumps running over his skin. Ten is a good kisser and Taeyong is just letting him take control, pushing him against the elevator wall. 

A ping announces their floor. Ten pulls back and steps out, with a smirk on his face. Taeyong is dizzy after that kiss, kind of high on it, kind of horny. He just follows after Ten to their room and opens it up with the keycard. They stumble inside. It's a big one, with a huge bed and a living room, all in an open area. Ten steps off his shoes and makes his way to the minibar.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"I'll have whatever you are having," says Taeyong, taking off his shoes, his jacket and watch, putting it away neatly.

Ten takes a champagne bottle and pops it, serving two flutes for them. Taeyong sits on the comfortable couch and Ten gets next to him, handing him the drink. Taeyong takes a generous gulp. The truth is, right now he doesn't want to sip champagne. He wants Ten's body against his one more time because whatever they started in the elevator was way too good. Deciding to be as bold as Ten, he puts a hand on his knee, moving up and down his thigh slowly.

"So, Taeyong, what do you do?" Ten asks.

"I'm a music producer," he says. "You?"

"Model," says Ten, before drinking more champagne.

"Well, that makes perfect sense," Taeyong smiles. "With a face like that."

Ten chuckles and puts his glass away. Apparently, he enjoyed the compliment because he straddles Taeyong.

"You're not so bad yourself," says Ten, brushing their noses together. 

Taeyong puts his hands on Ten's hips, dragging the palms up to his waist, already curious for his warm skin under his clothes. They start kissing again, slowly, exploring, tasting. With Ten's tongue inside his mouth, Taeyong forgets all about his previous aches and complains. He lets this beautiful guy he just met kiss him into incoherence and the memories of being dumped fall into oblivion. Their bodies draw close, getting hotter, Taeyong grabbing Ten by his round and firm ass. Ten rolls his hips against him and that rubs on Taeyong's erection, making him gasp into his mouth.

"Can I take you to bed?" Ten asks.

"Yes" says Taeyong with a hoarse voice.

Ten gets off and pulls him by the hand until they reach the foot of the bed. Ten starts opening the buttons on Taeyong's shirt, while nibbling his neck. Taeyong groans, fingers digging at Ten's waist, wanting to rip through his shirt already. Ten opens Taeyong's pants next and they drop to the floor.

"Lay against the headboard," Ten tells him. "Naked."

Taeyong is enjoying this, letting him take control. No one ever bossed him around like that in bed before. He obeys while Ten takes his purse and looks for something in it. He throws condoms and a bottle of lube on the bed right next to Taeyong. The stranger certainly came prepared. It's clear what he wants tonight. Taeyong watches as Ten undresses in front of him slowly, obviously teasing him, revealing golden skin and a better view of his left chest tattoo. Taeyong bites down his lip and his cock visibly twitches against his belly. Completely naked, Ten gets on the bed and crawls on top of Taeyong, never taking his eyes off him. Taeyong forgets what breathing is like. Ten kisses him again, then grabs the bottle of lube. When Taeyong thinks maybe Ten is gonna spread his legs and prep Taeyong to fuck him, after all, he's been pretty dominant so far, Ten kisses the head of Taeyong's cock while taking his lubed up fingers behind himself. Taeyong curses under his breath. He hasn't topped anyone in a long time. The power dynamic between him and his ex in bed stayed the same ninety percent of the time. He is hoping he doesn't fuck it up, but Ten's mouth on his cock is enough to push his worries away, the wet drag of his tongue and lips across his shaft sending pleasure up and down Taeyong's entire body, heat starting to pool inside him. He closes his eyes and combs his fingers through Ten's hair, getting lost in the treat. Ten is ridiculously skilled at it, leaving Taeyong panting. 

Ten stops, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grabs a condom, tearing the wrapper. He rolls it on Taeyong's cock quickly and douses it with lube. He straddles Taeyong and lowers himself on his stiff erection, while Taeyong just watches him, mesmerized. Ten is tight around his girth, clenching hard as he settles on top of him, and Taeyong adores the feeling of being inside him. He grabs Ten by the nape and pulls him for another breathless kiss, filled with tongue and teeth, sucking and biting. Ten begins moving, bouncing up and down Taeyong's lap in controlled motions, dragging his ass almost entirely out only to snap his hips back in. Taeyong is trembling, groaning, cursing, watching Ten take pleasure from his body, and it feels amazing. Ten runs his fingers through Taeyong's strands, clutching them strongly, giving little gasps and moans, while they stare at each other in the half-lit room, Ten’s eyes partially covered by his messy long bangs. Taeyong grabs Ten by the ass, digits digging into his flesh hard enough to leave a bruise, but Ten doesn’t complain, he ups the pace, fucking Taeyong into oblivion, taking them to the apex of pleasure. 

“Fuck, you're amazing” rasps Taeyong, pushed to his edge, familiar coil in his belly. “Ten, I’m gonna cum.”

This just makes Ten moan and ride him harder, sinking his nails on Taeyong’s shoulders. The blinding high hits him and Taeyong closes his eyes, throwing back his head as Ten fucks him dry and spurts cum all over his stomach. Ten trembles with the aftershocks of pleasure before falling against Taeyong’s chest, resting his head. Taeyong hugs him close, not minding the wet patch between them and the sweat. Ten still smells sweet and feels so soft under his hands, and Taeyong wants to keep him there. He kisses Ten's shoulder.

Eventually, Ten moves off him and takes the condom off, tying it up. 

"Let me get you a towel" he says, going to the bathroom.

Taeyong just nods and watches that perfect ass waddling away from him. Maybe Jaehyun is right, maybe there are other people out there. Maybe that person is Ten, or not, but he sure hope it is after a fuck like that. He never had a one-night-stand that good before, where the connection seemed so quick to happen. Maybe it is just his dick talking though. Maybe he is just desperate for a rebound. But he decides to stop overthinking and just enjoy, see where the night takes him. Ten comes back and sits beside him, cleaning his stomach gently. Taeyong just watches him in silence, still mesmerized by his beauty. How could there be someone this gorgeous walking the Earth? He wants to say something nice but his tongue is tied. Ten puts the towel away and lays back in bed beside him. Taeyong doesn't hesitate to pull him close and kiss his lips. Ten smiles.

"Aren't you sweet?" he says.

Taeyong chuckles. 

"I can't help myself around you."

"So soon?" Ten asks, with a provocative expression.

Taeyong shrugs.

"I'm an open book."

Ten evaluates him with kind eyes. 

"Tell me something no one knows about you."

Taeyong laughs.

"I can't sleep alone. If someone isn't with me, I need my bunny plushie that I have had since I was seven."

"That's adorable" Ten leans his head on his shoulder. "You won't mind my company tonight then."

"Not tonight or any subsequent night" Taeyong confesses.

"Good" whispers Ten, pulling him down for a kiss.

They have sex two more times before falling asleep. When Taeyong wakes up with Ten in his arms, he's so happy it wasn't all a dream. Meeting a beautiful stranger, having mind-blowing sex with him, talking until late hours of the night. Opening up to him came so easily and Taeyong didn't hesitate. He loves the connection he feels between them. He doesn't want this to be over. Which is why he invites Ten to have breakfast with him. They extend their stay, order and take a shower together. After they eat, they get on the couch and turn the TV on, but barely watch it. 

"I could spend an entire week here with you," says Taeyong, playing with Ten's hand.

"Can we?" smiles Ten.

"I wish. I have to work on Monday," sighs Taeyong. "What about you?"

"I'm in between jobs right now. Enjoying my free time" says Ten.

Taeyong thinks for a moment.

"Well, you can come with me."

"Where?"

"To the studio where I work," explains Taeyong. "I'm gonna start working on Jaehyun's next album."

"Jaehyun as in Jaehyun the singer-songwriter?" Ten is surprised.

"Exactly" chuckles Taeyong. "It's fun, I promise."

"I bet it is," says Ten. "So you are the producer behind his success?"

"Busted."

"What else?" 

"I produced Baekhyun's first two albums" he hesitates but decides to mention his ex. It was what launched them both into fame and fortune after all.

"And here I thought you were just another nobody claiming to produce music, not an actual name in the industry," says Ten playfully.

Taeyong laughs. 

"Will you treat me differently now?"

"Should I?" asks Ten, straddling him. "Or should I treat you just like before?"

Ten sucks Taeyong's bottom lip, making his cock twitch. Taeyong smiles and wraps his arms around Ten's waist. 

"If this is the before, stick to that" says Taeyong, pulling him for a kiss. 

They spend the day fucking, rolling in bed, until they run out of condoms. By that time, it's night and they are starving. Again the moment to part approaches but Taeyong doesn't want it to be over. 

"How about we grab dinner on our way to my place and I can show you my platinum disk collection?" he risks suggesting.

"Is that what you tell all the boys?" smiles Ten.

Taeyong chuckles.

"Just the few ones I wanna take home with me."

"So I'm special?"

"Very" says Taeyong and he's not exaggerating, although it seems unreasonable to deem someone he just met special. 

On the drive home, they grab more condoms and lube, stop by a drive-thru for burgers, fries and milkshakes, and soon they arrive at Taeyong's house. Well, technically it is a mansion, but still. Ten doesn't seem unphased by the size of it when they pull into the garage. They get inside and eat in the kitchen, then Taeyong gives him a quick tour that conveniently ends in his bedroom. Ten unceremoniously throws himself on the bed.

"So where is this bunny of yours? Do I need to fight him to be your sleep companion?" he teases.

"I'm sure you can share."

Ten seems to just admire Taeyong momentarily. He sits on his heels in the middle of the bed.

"Come here" he says.

Taeyong gets in bed with him. Ten takes off their shirts and kisses Taeyong. Although he's happy with that, Taeyong wonders how Ten isn't tired of having his ass railed by him that many times. But to be fair, they are using a lot of lube. Still, Taeyong decides to give it a rest and pushes him against the bed. He strips Ten naked and lies in between his legs, mouthing the head of his cock. He blows Ten until he cums and then Ten does the same for him. They lay naked side by side, spent, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Weeks pass and Ten doesn't leave. Taeyong doesn't want him to and Ten seems to understand that. He lends Ten his clothes since they are roughly the same size. They get to know each other fast and can't seem to keep it in their pants near the other. Jaehyun is a bit shocked at first, when he sees Taeyong bring Ten to work with him the first time, but then he gets used to him and they start getting along. There are odd afternoons where Ten needs to do something else, but besides that, he's always by Taeyong's side, and Taeyong surprisingly doesn't get sick of him. 

It's one lazy Sunday morning that Taeyong wakes up to a beautiful melody coming from the kitchen. He trails after Ten, who is singing and flipping pancakes.

"Wow."

Ten gasps.

"Oh my God, you scared me!"

Taeyong laughs.

"Your voice… it's amazing" he remarks, getting closer. "Did you ever have training?"

"What? No" Ten shakes his head, back to making breakfast.

Taeyong evaluates him.

"Sing some more."

"I can't with you watching this close" giggles Ten. 

"Should I close my eyes?" 

"Taeyong! You're gonna make me burn breakfast" chides Ten.

"Ten, just a bit more. What were you singing?"

Ten blushes, eyes wide at Taeyong.

"Rihanna."

"Oh, she's great. I know her."

"Taeyong, shut up" whines Ten, getting aggravated, putting the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Ten" he grabs him by the shoulders. "I'll close my eyes. I'll go to the other room if you want. Just sing a bit more."

Ten sighs. 

"Fine, just turn around. Let me finish our breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

Taeyong turns around excited. Ten starts humming and then breaks into tune, singing Diamonds. Taeyong closes his eyes and lets the melody and honey of Ten's voice transport him somewhere else. He can't believe Ten isn't trained. It's natural talent, a gem in the raw. He just needs polishing. 

"Okay, will you stop being a producer for a second and eat breakfast with your boyfriend?"

Taeyong turns around to find Ten covering his mouth, shocked by his own words. Taeyong trails close to him and grabs him by the waist.

"You're my boyfriend?"

"I-" Ten struggles to speak. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry for the best slip up that ever happened" Taeyong jokingly threatens. "Now I don't have to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Ten wrap his arms around Taeyong's neck.

"You were gonna ask?" he bites his lower lip adorably.

"Yeah. I was gathering courage and maybe waiting a bit more" confesses Taeyong. "I'm scared you'll run away from me still. This is… different from everything I ever had."

Ten smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere."

  
  
  


**2 months later**

It never felt this way. Ten never liked sleeping with his targets, usually men much older than him. But with Taeyong it felt different from the start, felt like something fell into place. Being together became easy, too easy, like it wasn't pretending anymore. The lines are blurred and now Ten finds himself not knowing what to do. He has a job, a job that must be done, otherwise he risks his own safety. But he doesn't want to do it. He just wants to enjoy Taeyong, even if he doesn't deserve him. Because truly Ten is just the con man tricking him, and Taeyong is an innocent rich man that fell under Ten's spell. 

Ten watches him sleep in the morning, both naked on Taeyong's massive bed covered by the softest sheets. He reaches for Taeyong's chest that rises slowly and traces patterns with his fingertips, trying not to wake him, but longing to touch him. He's so beautiful with his sharp features and dark brown hair all messy. Ten chides himself. What is he doing? What is he thinking? He can't keep letting himself get more and more attached, not when he's supposed to just find a way to steal his money and disappear. He doesn't have a choice. There is not an alternative where he gets to be with Taeyong. Their fate apart is inescapable, and Ten is starting to dread it more each day. 

Taeyong stirs awake, big brown eyes opening to look at Ten. He smiles and Ten smiles back, unable to contain himself. 

"Good morning" yawns Taeyong. "Come here."

He pulls Ten in his arms tight, kissing the top of his head. Ten sighs, settling there satisfied. 

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast before we leave for the studio" says Ten.

Taeyong slides his hands down Ten's back till his ass.

"What I'm hungry for is right here" he says, making Ten laugh.

Ten bites his lower lip and looks at Taeyong. They join their lips softly, molding their bodies against each other, and Ten can feel Taeyong's erection pressed near his. Taeyong pushes himself on top of Ten and reaches for the bottle of lube that was left near last night. Ten sucks his lip, already eager for this, for Taeyong, his cock filling more every second. Taeyong coats his fingers and reaches for Ten's hole, which is still a bit loose from all the fucking they did the evening before, because they fuck a lot, more than Ten has fucked in any relationship he ever had. It's just so good being together and their bodies are like complete erogenous zones when they touch. No one ever made Ten feel like this. 

Ten moans as Taeyong slides two fingers inside him, curving them up, searching for his sweet spot. Taeyong loves giving him pleasure and Ten just accepts it even though he doesn't deserve it, even though he's not supposed to like Taeyong and his touch this much. But he falls apart on those fingers so easily, pulling his legs wider to accommodate Taeyong, who is mouthing at his chest, nibbling and licking his sensitive nipples, sending shocks of pleasure all over Ten's body. It's enough for Ten to forget all his problems and just dive into it alongside him. 

"Ready" he mumbles, when the stretch is enough, and Taeyong reaches for a condom.

He turns Ten on his stomach and puts him on all fours, starting to push his cock in slowly, making Ten mewl. Taeyong stops when he's bottomed out and palms Ten's asscheek, giving it a little slap. Ten whimpers helplessly and clenches around his girth. Holding Ten by the waist, Taeyong begins fucking him steady, dragging his cock in and out, rubbing at Ten's spot easily. 

"Ahh, Taeyong, feels so good" he confesses despite himself, as his moans get louder and louder.

Taeyong holds him tighter and snaps his hips harder. Ten braces himself on the sheets, fallen on his elbows, sounds becoming an incoherent mess of curses and words and moans and calling out Taeyong's name. His mind is reeling from pleasure, he's breathless, so hot all over he's breaking a sweat. He doesn't want this to be over, this pure moment of joy they have, but it's inevitable because he's closer and closer to his orgasm, Taeyong is making sure of that. 

"Baby, gonna cum, don't stop" he begs and Taeyong grunts, going faster, making Ten moan louder and louder as the high hits him and he spurts cum all over the sheets.

He can feel Taeyong shaking from the aftermath of pleasure behind him, then he leans over Ten, kissing him between the shoulder blades. He slips out and turns Ten around pulling him to lay down away from the mess they made. Ten is gathering his breath with eyes closed, while Taeyong deposits kisses on any patch of skin he can find. He's so caring and gentle and such a good fuck. Ten doesn't deserve one ounce of him. He turns to look at Taeyong and his big eyes are shining.

"Ten…"

"What?"

"I know we've only known each other for not even three months," he says, taking Ten's hand. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have strong feelings for you."

Ten can't say he's surprised by that. What he's surprised by are his own words.

"Taeyong, I love you."

He can see Taeyong’s eyes widening in shock. Even Ten is shocked at his confession, one he didn't plan, one he should have never said. But it is done now. The truth is out for him and Taeyong. And there is no escape. Taeyong kisses him with fervor as an answer, grabbing him by the nape. They kiss themselves breathless, then Taeyong pulls back a bit.

"I love you too."

Ten chuckles but he also wants to cry. What will he do now? He can't possibly steal from Taeyong anymore. But his boss will eventually come to collect from this job. That's all Taeyong was supposed to be, a job. But he's so much more now. He's everything. He makes Ten smile in a way he never has before. And maybe it is crazy that they are trading love declarations so soon, but it feels right, it feels honest, it feels like they have said it a million times before. So Ten sighs and hides in his embrace, trying to forget his problems for a minute. He'll figure it all out later.

After a shower and breakfast, they drive to the studio where Taeyong works with Jaehyun on his new album. Ten sits back with his iced americano while the two of them go over the tracklist, debating their ideas. As if to remind him of his misery, he gets a message from Lucas.

LUCAS: how is the job going

LUCAS: boss needs an update

Ten sighs and puts his phone away. He needs to figure out how he's gonna come up with a good amount of money to get himself and Taeyong out of this predicament. He thinks about a loan but his credit score sucks. He might need to get a real job or something, but it would take so long to save anything. Right now he's living with Taeyong rent and expenses free because really, Taeyong is an angel. Ten is surprised he hasn't been conned or taken advantage of before. And if Taeyong is an angel, what does that make Ten? A demon? A leeching one, for sure. He could just say he's out, he's not doing the job anymore, maybe lie that Taeyong got sick of him or something. But then he'd have to go onto his next target and he doesn't want to seduce another rich guy. He loves Taeyong. He wants to be with him and not anyone else. He wants out of this life and the only way is to pay up his family's debt. Maybe he could tell a half-truth to Taeyong and borrow some money, and then he'll pay back slowly. 

Someone enters the studio booth and takes Ten out of his thoughts. It's a tall beautiful man with dark hair and fair skin.

"Hey, babe" Jaehyun smiles and greets him with a kiss.

"Hey Doyoung," says Taeyong. "This is the person I told you about, Ten."

Ten gets up and shakes hands with Doyoung, who looks at him curiously for a moment before he schools his expression.

"How is the recording going?" asks Doyoung. "Are we getting more Grammys next year? I like how they look in our home, you know."

Taeyong and Jaehyun laugh.

"You are so ahead of yourself, babe" Jaehyun says, wrapped around him, clearly enjoying his presence.

"I just trust the skills of my friend and my future husband," he says. "I told you you'd get nominated for an Oscar for the Bond soundtrack and what happened?"

"We got nominated," says Taeyong. "But it's still a long way to go until then."

"You'll become Oscar winners for sure" nods Doyoung. "Don't you think, Ten?"

The sudden call of his name by him startles Ten a bit.

"Of course" he says quickly with a smile, putting a hand on Taeyong's shoulder.

"Can I borrow my fiance for a couple minutes? Wedding stuff" says Doyoung.

"Yeah, just don't ruin his vocal cords" says Taeyong bluntly.

Jaehyun follows Doyoung out laughing. Taeyong turns to Ten and pulls him to his lap.

"Does it bore you to stay here?"

"Not at all. I love seeing you work" smiles Ten.

"When are we recording your demo?" says Taeyong, nuzzling his cheek.

"Taeyong, you can't be serious" huffs Ten.

"I mean it. Your voice is amazing. Especially for someone with no training" he says seriously. "You're already full of charisma and you're beautiful, you are the whole package."

"What package?"

"Superstar package" Taeyong smiles.

"How do you expect me to take you seriously when you say things like that?" laughs Ten.

"I'm dead serious. Come on, just one song" pleads Taeyong.

"Okay, okay, if it'll make you drop it" Ten rolls his eyes.

"We can do it after I finish this session with Jaehyun," says Taeyong, excited.

This makes Ten nervous because recording songs with him is the last thing he should be doing. If his boss or Lucas find out, they'll be pissed, because Ten is not supposed to leave such clues behind. But how can he deny Taeyong when he asks so nicely and when Ten has no honest reason to say no?

Jaehyun comes back alone. He looks a little down.

"Hey, Taeyong, can we wrap up for today? Something went wrong with our supplier, wedding stuff. Doyoung can't deal with it right now, he's busy with work" he explains.

"Sure, no problem. See you tomorrow?"

"See ya" Jaehyun takes his things and leaves.

Taeyong turns to Ten.

"Alone at last."

He pulls Ten for a kiss, making him chuckle. Ten allows Taeyong to kiss him senseless.

"Okay. How does recording work?" asks Ten when they finally come up for air.

Taeyong turns to his laptop and searches for a file. 

"I wrote and composed a song that I think would be perfect for you," he says. "It never fit anyone else I worked with."

Ten reads the name of the music sheet.

"'New Heroes'?"

"Yes" Taeyong smiles at him. "Just take a look at the lyrics. I even recorded the arrangement."

Ten goes over it. It's simple but beautiful.

"I like it," he confesses.

"Do you wanna hear it?" 

"Okay."

Taeyong plays the sound file. It's a calm but entrancing beat. He hums along with it, showing Ten where the lyrics would fit. Ten can't help a smile looking at him. 

"So? Wanna give it a shot?" he asks when the song is over. "No pressure. I'm just curious about your voice in it. I won't show anyone else, I promise."

Ten ponders.

"Okay. But if I suck, don't blame me" he pouts.

Taeyong laughs. "I somehow doubt that will happen."

They spend the rest of the day recording the song, with Taeyong instructing Ten step by step. It's past dinner time when they are over.

"Shall we listen to the final product?" asks Taeyong.

"I guess" answers Ten nervously.

Taeyong plays the song. When Ten hears himself, he startles. 

"It almost doesn't sound like me" he says, when it's over. 

"It sounds like what I hear," Taeyong smiles.

Ten blushes.

"It's not so bad I guess."

"It's not bad. It's great. Just like I thought" says Taeyong. "I loved it. But I will keep my promise and not show it to anyone, although labels would fight for this."

"No way" protests Ten.

"It's true. You really can't see yourself, can you?" Taeyong frowns a bit.

Ten purses his lips and looks away. Taeyong goes to sit beside him and pulls his legs on top of his lap. He wraps an arm around Ten. 

"I'm hungry" says Ten, after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Me too" he kisses Ten's cheek. "Did I upset you?"

Ten glances at him. 

"I'm just not used to this."

"To what?"

"Someone treating me like this."

"With attention?"

Ten nods, looking down to hide his watery eyes. Taeyong holds him closer. 

"It's okay, baby. You deserve nothing less," Taeyong assures him.

And Ten cries because he doesn't deserve it, not from Taeyong or anyone. He's nothing but the son of a pill junkie and a gambling addict, he wasn't even supposed to be alive, according to the man that gave him his DNA, because he could never call him a father. Yet Ten still got lured into his debts with the mob, and forced to work in order to pay it, otherwise they'd also kill his mother and sister. But now Ten found this amazing person, the most amazing person in the world, and he did nothing but lie to him. And even though he has no choice he feels so guilty. Should he tell the truth? Will Taeyong still love him? Probably not. No, he can never tell him. He should just walk away empty handed from his life, that's what he should do. He just needs to gather the strength to do it. For now, he just sobs in Taeyong's arms, loved and protected like he's never been before. 

Taeyong stops by a drive-thru on their way home and picks up their favorite burgers, fries and milkshakes. Ten lost some of his appetite but still tries to eat. 

It's already late and they tuck themselves in bed as soon as possible. Taeyong hugs him close.

"I'm sorry if I upset you today," he says.

"It's not you," Ten shakes his head. "I'm what's wrong."

"No. Don't ever say that," he looks right into Ten's eyes. 

A moment passes where they just regard one another.

"Taeyong, no matter what happens, you have to believe that I love you, okay?" rasps Ten. "I love you."

Taeyong seems confused for a moment.

"I believe you" he answers. "I love you too, baby."

Ten burrows his face against Taeyong's chest, trying not to cry again. They fall asleep like that.

  
  


He wakes up without Taeyong's warmth and misses him. Ten sits up and stretches. He looks for Taeyong and doesn't find him anywhere, or a note explaining where he went. Ten decides to take a shower and wait for him. As he's stepping out of the bathroom of the suite, he sees Taeyong's back near the bedside table. He's fully dressed.

"Hey, you're back" Ten smiles.

Taeyong turns around.

"Yeah, I went to pick up something for you. Why don't you check the kitchen?" he suggests.

Curious, Ten leaves the room. He finds a box of donuts and coffee on the table. He opens it and grabs a glazed one, taking a big bite. They are fresh and still warm. He hums with pleasure. He's on his second one when Taeyong shows up, in comfortable clothes.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Yes. Aren't we leaving for the studio?" asks Ten.

"Jaehyun still needs to deal with his wedding planning," says Taeyong.

"Sounds like a lot of work" shrugs Ten.

"Well, you're stuck with me for the day," he says. "How about we go shopping?"

"Shopping for what?" Ten frowns.

"Anything you want."

Ten laughs.

"Taeyong, stop being nonsensical."

"Come on, what do you want? A car? Can you drive? Nevermind I'll get you a driver."

Ten stops eating to look at him. 

"I don't want a car. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" Taeyong laughs it off and kisses Ten. 

"Everything I need is right here in front of me" whispers Ten, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Really?"

"Really."

Taeyong pulls Ten to straddle him and kisses him fiercely, holding him tight. They stay like that and soon Ten is aroused. It's easy with Taeyong to get lost in lust. He kisses down Ten's neck, sucking and biting hard, while his hands untie Ten's robes. 

"A-ah, Taeyong" moans Ten at a particular harsh bite on his chest.

Taeyong grabs him by the ass and pulls him closer, erections rubbing together. Ten whimpers with the friction, which is not enough to placate his need. Taeyong takes his index and middle fingers to Ten's mouth, pressing them against his tongue. Ten sucks and hums around them, rutting his hips on Taeyong's lap, crazy for him already. After coating in enough spit, Taeyong takes his fingers to Ten's rim, massaging circles on it. They kiss again and Ten moans into it, pleasure shooting up his spine, wanting Taeyong inside him as soon as possible. But Taeyong is taking his time, teasing Ten and nothing more. 

"Need you" he whimpers.

Taeyong slides one of his long fingers in, reaching right for Ten's prostate. He moans unabashedly, drunk on arousal. Taeyong has his eyes fixed on him, watching his every reaction, pupils blown-out with lust, like he's about to devour Ten at any second. And Ten wants to be devoured, wants to be consumed whole by this love, this inextinguishable feeling of being together with Taeyong. 

Suddenly, Taeyong stops and stands up, carrying Ten in his lap to the bedroom. He rips off the robe before lying him on the bed and reaching for the lube, slicking his fingers and pushing two at once inside Ten, who throws his head back against the pillows. He feels like he's gonna burst with all the slow teasing. Ten tries to grab and take off Taeyong's shirt, but he pins his wrists above his head. 

"Taeyong," he whines.

"Say it."

"Fuck me" he gasps. "Please fuck me."

Taeyong stops to roll a condom on, not even undressing, and drives into Ten's ass in a swift motion. He snaps his hips and kisses Ten until they are breathless. Taeyong holds one of Ten's legs by the back of the knee, spreading it wide and up, and the other clutches on his black hair, securing it in a tight grip. Taeyong has never fucked him this hard, as if Ten will disappear any second, but he likes it, loves the despair in Taeyong's touch, and relates to it. He sets a relentless pace, almost punishing to Ten's overstimulated spot. They are chasing their high, Ten needs to come so bad or he'll lose it.

"Please, harder!"

"Tell me you love me."

Ten opens his eyes to look at Taeyong, whose gaze is enigmatic, pained, loving, something he's never seen.

"I love you, Taeyong, I love you so much!" he cries out and Taeyong grunts, fucking him faster, driving them both to the edge. 

Ten screams as he cums and Taeyong is right there with him, until he collapses on top of Ten, trembling from exhaustion. Their breaths are ragged and choppy. They stay like that for a long time, until Taeyong's cock slips out of Ten on its own. Ten caresses Taeyong's hair.

"What's gotten into you?"

Taeyong finally moves, looking at him.

"I just love you so fucking much."

Ten smiles. How can he be this lucky?

They spend the day together in bed, fucking and watching movies and fucking some more.

"You know what I want?" says Taeyong.

"Hm."

"Take you out to dinner. A decent place, no fast food," he states.

"But we love fast food," pouts Ten.

"I also know you love Italian."

Ten smiles. 

"Okay. Keep talking."

"How about we shower, get ready with some nice clothes and go out?" Taeyong kisses Ten's temple.

"Is that a date, Mr. Lee?" teases Ten.

"Yes. A proper one" he smiles. "Come on. Let's shower."

They get ready and Taeyong lends Ten a well fitted black suit with black shirt. He pushes his bangs back and applies some product.

"Baby, can you get my Rolex for me? It's in the closet safe."

Ten's body goes still. He looks at his panicked reflection in the mirror.

"I don't know the password."

"It's your birthday" he hears Taeyong say with humor in his voice. "Grab a watch for you too."

Ten takes a deep breath and goes into the closet, looking around. There is a gray safe with a numeric lock. He punches in his birthday and bingo, the door opens. Inside, there are watches in individual clear cases, jewelry, documents and stacks of hundreds. Ten gulps. He has so much money in his house, it's crazy. Ten has never seen something like this. He ignores it and grabs the two watches, closing the safe, happy to be away from it. He trails after Taeyong, who just finished putting his cufflinks.

"There you go, baby" he hands the watch to Taeyong.

"Thank you. Nice pick" Taeyong points to the one on Ten's wrist.

"You have nice taste" shrugs Ten.

Taeyong laughs and pulls Ten close.

"Are you flattering me?"

"Maybe a bit."

Taeyong kisses him, tongue making its way to Ten's mouth quickly, leaving him breathless and aroused.

"If we start this we are missing our reservation" warns Ten.

Taeyong laughs.

"Let's go then. You won't escape from being treated to a fine dinner tonight" Taeyong gives Ten's ass a slap. "This can wait."

Ten blushes.

As promised, when they are back from dinner, Taeyong fucks him so hard he passes out right after he cums.

The next morning, Ten thinks he might be limping a bit. He trails to the kitchen, thirsty, and ready to wake Taeyong up with breakfast in bed. He's finishing a glass of water when his phone vibrates. He looks at it. Lucas. Ten hasn't picked up his calls or answered his texts in a long time. They are probably all wondering about Ten and the job. How long can he ignore him?

The call drops. Ten sighs relieved.

Vibration tells him Lucas is calling again. Ten picks up.

"Hello."

" _ Fucking finally. Where have you been, dickhead? What's taking you so long? _ "

"This is harder than I thought," says Ten somberly.

" _ Bullshit. I've seen you two together, he's head over heels for you _ ."

"Doesn't mean anything," insists Ten. "There is not much stuff of value in his house."

" _ Get his credit cards info then. Anything will do. Boss wants you out. There are other jobs to do _ ."

A dark pit opens at his stomach. This is everything Ten doesn't want to hear. 

"I'll see what I can do."

" _ Ten, don't act stupid. Okay? Your debt is so close to being paid off. Don't fuck it up _ ."

Lucas cuts the call and Ten puts his phone away.

"Who was it?"

It's Taeyong and it startles Ten.

"Just work… My agent" he lies. "Things aren't going well for me I guess. No auditions."

Ten shrugs. Taeyong closes the distance to hug him. 

"It's okay. Don't be upset. Everything will be alright."

Everything will not be alright.

That night, Ten can barely sleep. He tosses and turns, watches Taeyong in the dark, wants to cry his eyes out but can't. His mind and heart are in shambles, he doesn't know what to do. He just wants to stay with Taeyong but it seems the universe has other plans for them. He gets up and trails to the closet, where the safe lies. Ten punches in his birthday and the door opens, revealing a small fortune that could probably set him free and more. He takes a stack of hundreds, runs his finger through them, smells the scent of fresh new money. 

Then he puts it back in and goes back to bed. No matter what, he's resolute in one thing. He's never stealing from Taeyong. He'll come clean in the morning and see what they can do, or if Taeyong will just kick him out. Ten huddles close to him, knowing this might be their last night together. Well at least they had an amazing time, no matter how short it was.

Even if truthfully Ten wanted an eternity.

Ten wakes up alone in the bed. Wearing only one of Taeyong's shirts, he goes looking for him. He finds Taeyong talking to Doyoung and another man in the living room, both dressed in sharp suits. He immediately feels out of place, like he intruded.

"I'm sorry, I thought no one was home" he says, pulling the shirt down to make sure he was covered properly.

"Hey, Ten. Remember me?" asks Doyoung.

"Yes. Doyoung, Jaehyun's fiance."

"Right. But I'm also Federal Agent Kim."

Ten freezes.

"And this is my partner, Federal Agent Mark Lee."

He looks at Taeyong instead of Mark and realizes he hasn't turned to face him since he walked in.

Oh no.

Ten feels himself crumpling into a tiny insignificant thing. 

"How about Mark escorts you to get dressed and we can have a chat?" suggests Doyoung.

Ten gulps and Mark stands beside him. They go into the closet together and Mark stays at the door, back turned to him.

"You know, it's best if you cooperate," says the agent.

Ten closes his pants, his actual pants and not the ones he borrows from Taeyong all the time. He grabs his purse and stuffs his belongings in it.

"I'm ready."

They go back to the living room and Doyoung offers him a seat. Taeyong still doesn't look at him. He's standing up by the windows, looking out, with a whiskey in his hand. It's rather early for a drink.

"So, I imagine you know why we are here?" asks Doyoung, remaining standing up, hand in his pockets.

Ten shrugs.

"Ten, we have pictures that link you with over five victims that were conned in the last two years. Rich, powerful men that don't forget a pretty face like yours" says Doyoung.

Ten grips his purse hard, knuckles turning white. 

"Whatever they gave me were gifts" he lies the scripted lie he was fed for whenever he got caught.

"Ten, we know you are not acting alone," says Mark, a little more smoothly. "We heard your call to… Lucas?"

This makes Ten look at him. 

"We aren't interested in going after the pawn. We want the King" says Mark and his presence begins to calm Ten.

"I-" Ten tries. "I can't say anything. My family…"

"We have the resources to protect them," says Mark. "Ten, this man you work for is terrorizing a lot more families. You can help stop him for good."

His eyes are burning with tears.

"Okay" he nods.

He's shaking all over. But that's it. It's done. He just hopes he, his mom, sister and Lucas come out okay from this mess. Ten gets up and accompanies Mark and Doyoung out, but before he leaves, he gives one last look at Taeyong, who has sunken into one of his armchairs, still refusing to look at him. Ten says a silent goodbye. 

Mark escorts him to the car and opens the door for him. Doyoung gets in the driver's seat and they part. As they are driving away, Ten can't hold back his tears anymore, and starts sobbing into his hands. He loves Taeyong so much. He'll miss him so much. And he's never gonna see him again.

When they get to the Agency, Ten is taken to an interrogation room and treated decently, all things considered. He explains how he got pulled into this job by inheriting his progenitor's gambling debts after they killed him. Ten was just a barista barely making ends meet to help his mom and sister, and suddenly someone was barging into his house and threatening his family if he didn't comply. So he did what he was told. He learned how to flirt and trick others and started paying up the debt his family now owed. He obviously got no joy out of it, it was a job, an act. Until Taeyong. The moment he saw his face, something lit up in his heart. Kissing him was like kissing someone for the first time. And getting fucked by Taeyong was the best thing he ever experienced in bed. 

But it seemed like Ten was born under a bad sign, because he could not catch a break. Now he lost what he held most dear, the one who made him feel most loved in this life.

For security reasons, he spends some days in a holding cell, where no one can reach him or threaten his life. He's bored as hell and he's got a lot of time to reminisce. He falls asleep thinking of Taeyong, imagining he's right beside him. He should probably stop, but how can he? He wakes up hard every morning and the first thing that comes to mind is Taeyong's lips on his skin, his fingers digging deep into his flesh, his cock inside him. Ten curves into a ball, waiting for his arousal to stop, because he's not gonna touch himself in there.

Finally, he's free. He signs some documents Mark gives him and the agent thanks him again for his cooperation, that they were able to dismantle the mob’s operations. Ten asks about Lucas and Mark explains that even though he was low level like Ten, he got some jail time. Mark gives him some change so Ten can get the bus home. He also hands him his card with his personal number in case Ten needs anything. 

He steps out of the agency into the high sun squinting, trying to find his way. That's when he sees it, unmistakable, Taeyong's car across the street and him leaning against it, looking right at Ten. His heart jumps in his chest. Is he there for Ten? That can't be. As if reading Ten's mind, Taeyong calls him with his hand and gets in the car. Ten crosses the street and gets in the passenger seat. Taeyong steps in the accelerator.

They drive in silence for a bit until Ten can't take it anymore.

"Taeyong-"

"I feel like I deserve an explanation," he says. And he's right. "So how about we go to my place, you take a proper shower, eat something decent and then we talk?"

Taeyong sounds very calm and composed. Ten doesn't know if that's a bad or a good thing. 

"Okay."

A while later they are back at Taeyong's place, which had been Ten's home for the past few months. His heart constricts in his chest as they enter it once again, where Ten thought he'd never step foot in.

"You know where the bathroom is. Help yourself to a change of clothes" says Taeyong unceremoniously.

Ten just nods and disappears into the suite. He strips and gets under the strong shower of water, feeling refreshed and clean for real, for the first time since he was here. He dries up and grabs sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He trails back to the kitchen, where he smells something delicious. He walks into Taeyong making grilled cheese. 

"Grab a drink" he offers politely.

Ten grabs a can of Coke from the fridge and opens it, taking a couple gulps, and sits down at the table, where Taeyong places the plate in front of him.

"This looks good, thanks" he takes a bite.

"It has truffle oil," says Taeyong, washing the frying pan.

"Ah, so that's this taste I'm getting" comments Ten.

And then there is silence again. Ten finishes his food and Taeyong washes his dish. He dries his hands and leans against the counter, arms crossed, finally looking at Ten. But the way he looks at him is enigmatic.

"You were supposed to rob the safe."

"What?" Ten says, confused.

"The money in there. Changing the password to your birthday so you wouldn't forget. Asking you to pick my watch for me. Everything was a ploy to get you to rob me."

"You knew?" That's the thing that surprises Ten the most. "For how long?"

"Not long," Taeyong says calmly. "Doyoung recognized your face in the studio that day. He was already working the case against your boss, he knew who you were. He came up with a plan and let me in on it, so we would catch you in the act."

Ten faces away from him. It is not in his right, but he feels betrayed. Turns out Taeyong is also good at tricking others. 

"But you didn't fall for it. You went to the safe and didn't rob it" Taeyong sits beside him. "Why?"

"You were watching me?" Ten is disconcerted.

"I have surveillance in my house. I let them connect and watch" explains Taeyong. "You are not answering me."

Taeyong's eyes are drilling into him.

"I didn't want to," whispers Ten.

"You didn't want to? Why?" Taeyong asks, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Ten pleads, eyes watering. "You know the answer."

Taeyong kneels on the ground and turns Ten's chair around to make him face Taeyong. There's no escaping him. 

"Say it."

He cups Ten's cheeks.

"Because I didn't wanna hurt you" cries Ten. "Because I fell in love with you."

He hides his face in his hand.

"Tell me it wasn't an act then" Taeyong's voice is shaking. "Tell me what we had was real."

"It was real," whispers Ten, staring at Taeyong, seeing he's just as emotional as him. "It's still real for me."

"Fuck" Taeyong groans, before pulling Ten for a kiss by the nape.

It's like an explosion ripples through Ten's body, having Taeyong's hungry lips on him again. It's all he ever wanted and desired and thought he'd never have. So he opens up and gives himself over to Taeyong entirely, letting him take control. He's kissing him so hard it almost hurts so good, and Ten wants to rip through the layers of clothes to get closer to him. He needs Taeyong right now. Like a mind reader, Taeyong stands up and picks Ten in his lap, taking him to the bedroom bridal carry style. Ten can't believe this is happening, Taeyong still cares for him, maybe even still loves him. When they get to the bed, Taeyong undresses Ten quickly and pushes him against the sheets, pressing their bodies together, making Ten gasp into their kiss. Taeyong stops to look at him, pinning Ten's wrists above his head and cupping his face with the other.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," Ten says without hesitation. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Ten nods. 

Of course he does. He trusts Taeyong with his life.

Taeyong grabs the shirt Ten was wearing and uses it to tie his arms together. Ten's breath hitches. Taeyong kisses his knuckles, eyes fixed on him, pupils blown. Taeyong turns Ten on his belly and kisses down his back leisurely, pulling sighs and gasps out of him. He gets in between his legs and spreads them wide, making Ten shiver in anticipation. Taeyong licks his rim and Ten moans, hips buckling. Taeyong keeps going, flattening his tongue against Ten's hole, slowly drawing circles around it, driving Ten crazy. He's rutting on the sheets in no time, looking for any sort of friction on his cock, moaning unabashedly. Ten feels Taeyong's finger slip inside, rubbing at his spot, and trembles all over. With the other hand, Taeyong wraps tight around the base of Ten's cock. He whimpers with the stimulation on his prostate, knowing he can't cum. It's a sweet torture, one that he's enjoying a lot, giving in and letting Taeyong decide when he can cum or not. Ten lets himself be transported to this other place only he and Taeyong exist. He keeps stretching Ten until it's enough, then he douses Ten's ass in lube and rolls on a condom. He lays on top of Ten and pushes his cock inside his ass in a swift motion. Ten mewls, face against the sheets. Taeyong nibbles Ten's earlobe as he starts to move, building their pleasure slowly. Ten, who was already so close before, wants to cry out for more, faster, stronger. Taeyong bites him in the shoulder, gripping his hair, snapping their hips together. Ten is moaning non stop, desperate for more. 

"Harder" he whines, voice faltering from the movement of being pressed against the bed over and over again.

Taeyong changes their positions, turning Ten on his back so that they can face each other. His eyes are pure fire, and they would be scary if they weren't so beautiful. He kisses Ten, sucking his lips raw, not giving up the relentless pace. Ten thinks he's about to burst at the seams, with that much pleasure pent up. But when he thinks he can't be pushed any further into it, he is. Ten is shaking all over, taken to the brink of his pleasure.

"Taeyong" he moans. "'m gonna cum."

He holds Ten tighter and moves faster, causing them both to pant and moan together, breaths mingling. Ten loses himself on his orgasm for a really long time and it feels like leaving the Earth, floating into space. He's being as loud as he can, unafraid, enjoying every second of being back into Taeyong's arms, who is also trembling through his high, hips faltering as he shoots the last spurts inside Ten. They are both shaking and breathless and sweaty in each other's arms. They stay silent for a while, until Ten speaks.

"I love you, Taeyong."

He looks at Ten.

"I know. I love you too."

Ten wants to cry from happiness. Somehow, Taeyong still has feelings for him. He's the luckiest man alive.

Taeyong rolls off him and unties his wrists, Ten using the same shirt to clean the spunk on their bellies. He ties off the condom and throws it aside. Taeyong pulls Ten into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"I thought a lot about this," he starts. "How you treated me. How we fucked. How you told me you loved me."

Ten listens, apprehensive.

"And you always seemed so genuine. I thought you were a great actor. You sounded more convincing than other people I dated" says Taeyong. "But then you didn't rob the safe and Doyoung decided to change the plan, approach you differently, see if you'd cooperate. And you did."

Taeyong combs his fingers in Ten's hair.

"He told me about the debt. That it was never your choice to do this. That they threatened your family."

Ten's eyes fill up with tears. Taeyong kisses the top of his head.

"You're safe now. And Doyoung will make sure your mom and sister are safe too" whispers Taeyong.

Ten burrows himself in his chest. 

"It was genuine. I promise" he hiccups. "I liked you from the moment I saw you."

"I believe you" Taeyong cups his face. "I liked you too. So much. We can even call it love at first sight if you want."

Ten chuckles through his tears. He kisses Taeyong softly. 

"Okay. Love at first sight."

"Now, let's promise that complete honesty always comes first. Deal?" asks Taeyong.

"Deal" nods Ten.

"With that said, when are we working on your EP?" Taeyong says casually.

"What?"

"Now that you don't have a job, I was thinking you'd take up my offer and record some songs," Taeyong smiles, grabbing Ten's chin.

"You never said 'songs'," protests Ten. 

Taeyong giggles.

"Come on. Just a couple more. Didn't you like recording 'New Heroes'?"

Ten thinks about it.

"I guess I did."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know. Fear."

"Afraid of good things?" asks Taeyong. 

Ten doesn't answer.

"Baby, you don't have to be afraid now. I'm not going anywhere. The danger is over" he kisses Ten's hand.

"I think a part of me can't accept that you actually like me singing, and are not just doing it because we sleep together" confesses Ten.

Taeyong laughs.

"I would never put any of us in that position," says Taeyong. "If I didn't truly believe in you, I wouldn't insist."

Ten sighs, evaluating him.

"Okay. It's not like I have a modeling job anyway to occupy my time," says Ten. "But I'll certainly need to get back to work eventually. My mom probably needs me."

"Don't worry about that" Taeyong takes his hand. "Doyoung is making sure they get everything they need until the trial, and they are well hidden. You can focus on taking care of yourself now."

That is new for Ten. He usually lived to please and care for others. Caring for his sister since a young age, dealing with his mom's addiction and his absent progenitor who left nothing but trouble behind.

"How do I do that?"

"What do you wanna do today?" asks Taeyong.

"Hmm. Stay in bed with you and then eat some fast food?" he tries.

"That sounds perfect" smiles Taeyong, kissing his lips. "And tomorrow we can work at the studio if you want."

Ten nods, a little more confident. 

With time, Ten finally got used to taking care of himself. And when he didn't, he had Taeyong to take care of him. They recorded Ten’s EP and it became a huge success. And Ten’s story as an ex-con man just made him more famous when the media got wind of it. But fame didn’t matter to him, because Ten found in Taeyong the love of his life and in singing his true passion, and he got to have both forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> after the hanged man fiasco where i got hanged and could not write ten's redemption properly, i hope i made him likable here even as a 'villain'. 
> 
> i also hope you enjoyed all the smut! skasalkshakhsak
> 
> maybe let me know in a nice comment what you think
> 
> stay home and be safe ♥


End file.
